A Final Year, a Final Test
by Drin Scorpio
Summary: Its the year after the war and all students are required to repeat the year they spent while the Death Eaters were in control. There is a new test all seventh years must take in order to pass and its a secret, but its not the only test everyone is facing
1. The Test

_ Harry, Hermione, Ron. The three names were almost always said together, at least if they were in trouble. The war ended and every student was to repeat the year they spent in Hogwarts with the Death Eaters. Now the trio must face a new challenge, a new test the school is trying that will separate the students by their level of magic, not by house._

**a/n: In this story, Fred, Snape, Lupin, and Tonks have not died, but everyone else that has died in the books it dead. As you all know I don't own Harry Potter**.

"Now an announcement to all seventh year students," Headmistress McGonagall started, "In one month from today there will be a test, it is not a written test in fact there will be no writing needed. This test is designed to push you to you're limits in you're knowledge of magic. Technically the test starts now because each week you will be given a clue as to what this test is about.

"The rules for this test will be given to you in pieces twice a week starting tomorrow. Exactly what you will be doing will be given to all of you the night before you leave. The clue is freedom," Professor McGonagall went back to her seat. The whole school was in an uproar about this new test. Everyone wanted to know what it was.

* * *

"Ronald, Harry! Stop fooling around! We need to prepare for this test!" Hermione yelled at the boys. They were goofing off again. "We are only given a month to prepare for this test, and there's a reason for it!"

"Jeez Hermione, can't we have any fun? Besides McGonagall just gave us this today we still have a month!" Ron complained. The boys had stopped goofing of but were now looking at Ron's new broom.

"Yeah Hermione, we learn at least one of the rules tomorrow and we have the first clue." Harry said, "It really is beautiful Ron."

"Yeah I know," Ron sighed. Hermione stormed off. She hated how the boys never listened to her, especially when it came to thing like these.

"What'd you suppose has got her all worked up?" Ron asked.

"I don't know Ron; it might be because this is the kind of test we should be preparing for." Harry pointed out. Ron agreed but neither of them did anything to prepare for it.

* * *

Draco, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy were headed back to the Slytherin common room to decide what they were going to do about this test. Every student in the hallway made way for the group; they all feared getting hexed by the children of the now fallen Death Eaters.

"The whole school's scared stiff of us," Blaise whispered, excitement ringing in his voice.

"All except for Potter and his lot," Draco muttered darkly. Everyone had noticed that Draco seemed to always been in a foul mood now, especially when Potter was involved. Neither Draco nor Goyle would talk about what happened in the Room of Requirements, just that Crabbe nearly killed all three of them, not just himself.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Blaise said as the Slytherin sat down. Draco had his head in his hands, not really wanting to talk, but they all knew that he would be the one coming up with the plan, not one else was as smart as he was.

"Well we learn some of the rules tomorrow, should we wait until then?" Pansy suggested.

"No, we should do it now. We have to beat Potter and Granger probably already has a plan," Draco said. Draco glanced over at Blaise; he had this odd fascination with Granger that no one could really understand.

"Don't worry Draco, I'm not going to betray you guys over a girl, but just make a note of my skill at wooing the ladies in our assets." Blaise laughed. He had always been good at getting girls. He had the looks for it.

"Right Blaise, now what else do we have?" Draco questioned. Everyone looked around. None of them were particularly skilled in anything. Draco sighed. It seemed he would have to come up with everything. "Well Goyle, you're big and muscular. That's something. And Pansy, you're," Draco pause for a moment. "Pansy, stop staring at me!" Draco hit her in the arm. "It seems you're only good at trying to flirt with me." Draco muttered.

"Draco, why don't you love me anymore," Pansy pouted. She knew why. Draco had broken up with her last year before the war. He said he had found someone else and didn't want her to get in the way. Draco only glared back at Pansy in response.

"Alright, how about we work on the clue then." Draco suggested. Everyone nodded. "The clue's freedom, now what could that mean?"

"It could mean that we could, um, do whatever we want to?" Goyle said. Everyone looked at him as if he were an idiot.

"If there's going to be _rules_ Goyle then we can't do whatever we want to!" Pansy hissed. She seemed to get enjoyment out of embarrassing and harassing people. Pansy started to stare at Draco again. Blaise was looking rather thoughtful by now. He seemed to be actually thinking about something for once.

"Well we'll be free once we leave school," Blaise started, "So this will be getting us ready for the really world."

"Well duh Blaise we are in our last year of schooling," Pansy stated the obvious, again. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying, it could be some sort of large scale duel where we're free to use any spell we like, with limit of course."

"It seems reasonable but I don't think they would do something like that, a least not this soon after the war," Draco said. Everyone, like always, agreed with Draco. "Well it's getting late and we still have plenty of time to think about this. I'll sleep on it and listen to the rules in the morning. 'Night everyone," Draco walked off, leaving everyone else sitting there.

"What put Draco in such a good mood?" Blaise said. Everyone was just kind of staring off in the direction in which Draco had just left. "He never, ever, says good night to anyone, ever."

"I don't know Blaise, maybe he thought of a great idea?" Goyle suggested.

"No, he would have told us that, it has to be something else." The remaining Slytherins made their way to bed knowing that in the morning they would get to know more about this insane test.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. This is my first fic in a while, so r/r please! __I'm looking for help with the character pairings; I'm going to put up a poll with a bunch of random pairing for the readers to decide which one they like best. _


	2. Ron, You're an Idiot

**A/n: **_as you know I don't own Harry potter. Hope you like the next chapter._

Harry, Ron and Hermione, along with the rest of the school waited patently for breakfast to end. All the morning the only thing anyone could talk about was the test that the seventh years would have to do.

"Have you two even thought about this test?" Hermione questioned them. By now she was becoming seriously annoyed with them. All they could talk about now was this stupid test but last night they didn't even care.

"We told you Hermione, we are going to help you after we here the rules first." Ron said. He was getting a bit annoyed with Hermione now. All she ever did was bother them to study.

"Ugh, Ronald you can be so stupid sometimes!" Hermione complained. Then an idea hit her. She didn't like the idea of manipulating her friends but it might be the only way to get them to work. "Hey guys, last night when we were headed back from dinner I heard Draco and his friends talking about this test. They said they were going to go and plan for it." Hermione told the boys quietly as if she were telling them a huge secret.

"What?" Ron said very loudly. Hermione shushed him so he would be so loud. "You mean to tell me that Malfoy and his lot are already planning for this?" Ron voice was filled with disbelief. "I can't even believe they let them back into the school."

"I agree with Ron. They should have never been let back in." Harry said. He seemed focused enough on this test now.

"Seventh Year Students!" Professor McGonagall called the attention of the whole school, "We will now be announcing two of the rules to you're test!" Everyone was silent. "The first rule, students may only bring their wand and three books, but may summon things if they want. The second rule is that no student may return to the school grounds by any means unless there is a serious problem and they are escorted by one of the teachers present."

Every student was silent for a minute, letting these rules sink in. Then the school burst into noise. Everyone wanted to know what these rules meant. They would be away from the school was the most obvious bit of information given but they wanted to know more.

"Ya hear that, we're not going to be near the school," Ron said. He looked worried. Most people looked worried.

"Well we still have each other, right?" Harry said.

"Yeah."

"This thing sounds pretty serious guys. I'm sure glad I'm not a seventh year," Ginny said. She was sitting across from Harry like always. "Make sure they stay out of trouble Hermione."

"I will Ginny, don't worry," Hermione replied.

* * *

Draco kept a cool face. _This test may be harder then it originally seemed._ He thought. Blaise sat on his right side, Goyle on his left; Pansy was in front of him. The three of them seemed worried, like they hadn't been put in life or death situations before. Then Draco remembered they hadn't. Goyle had but the others didn't show up for that final battle.

"This seems like it will be hard," Pansy complained, "But Drakie will be there to protect me, won't he?" Pansy said. She stared longingly at Draco. Draco ignored her for as long as he would, then she kicked him under the table. "Answer me," she hissed.

"Pansy, we are over. Don't ever call me Drakie again and stop staring at me all of the time. Also I make no promise to protect you. This is a test and I will not be held down by anyone," Draco was fuming. He was glad that it was time to go to class; otherwise he didn't know what he would have done to Pansy. "Goyle, Crabbe, Let's go." Draco didn't seem to notice his mistake, but Goyle did. He didn't say anything to Draco though. He was in a bad enough mood already.

Draco and Blaise sat in their N.E.W.T. level potions class. Professor Slughorn had decided to come back and teach another year at the school. Professor Snape had ended up getting the Defense Against the Dark Arts position again this year. Goyle and Pansy had ended up failing out of potion class the year before.

"Draco, Weasley's glaring at you," Blaise whispered. Draco looked towards were Potter and Weasley were sitting. Ron was in fact glaring at him, though Draco didn't know what this time.

"Now, as you all know you will be taking a brand new type of test this year. This test has already been proven to help improve you're wizarding skills. It was first tested at Durmstrang Institute," Professor Slughorn had gotten the attention of the class just by mentioning the test, "While taking the test you will be able to gather ingredients for the potions I will be teaching you for the next month, so remember what you will need."

Hermione looked over her notes. Durmstrang. This was just the lead she needed. She still kept in contact with Viktor Krum so all she would have to do is send him an owl. Hermione couldn't wait to tell the boys that she would be able to get them a clue that no one else would be able to have.

* * *

"Harry, Ron!" Hermione called to them. She had to go to a different class after potions so she wasn't able to tell them what she had found out. "I've figured something out! I can get a clue that no one else can get!" Hermione yelled. Hermione didn't realize that Blaise was near by.

"And what is that," Luna said, she had been Hermione for some time now. Hermione jumped.

"Luna, you scared me, please don't sneak up on me like that."

"I didn't sneak up on you; I've been next to you for some time now."

"Oh."

Harry and Ron waited for Hermione and Luna to catch up with them. Hermione seemed to be filled with joy. The first reason was that she would finally be ahead in this test. The other reason was that it would anger Ron that her relationship with Viktor had helped them. Harry held a letter in his hand. He waited patiently for Hermione to speak before he told anyone what the letter was about.

"What is it you've found out?" Ron asked.

"Yes Hermione what is it?" Luna repeated.

"Well you know how they said this test was first used at Durmstrang? Well I'm going to see if Viktor knows anything about it!" Hermione squeaked.

"Is that it? Nothing useful?" Ron asked. Harry looked over at him; Ron had just done something incredibly stupid.

"I just don't get you Ronald! How can you be so, so stupid!" Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't understand how she had ever had feeling for this idiot. She made a promise to herself that these would be the last tears she shed for Ronald Weasley. Running off Hermione looked back to make sure Harry or Luna weren't following her, they weren't.

Blaise figured this would be his chance to get some information out of Granger. Her remembered what Draco had said to him just hours ago in class. He hadn't expected he would have to act so soon, but at least he was given an amazing chance.

_"Blaise, you remember how you said to include you're good looks and skills into our assets?" Draco said. They had a surprising moment of free time in class._

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"Well, if you get the chance, try to use that to get something out of Granger, or Weasley, or maybe even Love good if you can." Draco may have said 'if you can' but Blaise knew he really meant 'do this or I'm not going to help you anymore.'_

_"Alright Draco, I'll try."_

"Hey there Granger, beautiful women like you shouldn't be crying like that, no one should ever make you cry," Blaise said. Hermione was sitting in an archway that looked out into the school courtyard. Hermione wiped her eyes and looked up. She couldn't believe what she saw in front of her.

"Blaise Zabini, from Slytherin?" Hermione's voice was filled with disbelief. Why would Blaise, the most popular boy in Slytherin, other then Draco, be talking to her, Hermione Granger, the mud-blood?

"One and the same, now what's wrong with you?" He asked. Blaise sat down next to her and looked deep into her eyes. _This doesn't feel right. I shouldn't be using her this way. _Blaise thought. He still had to do this. He had more respect for Draco then he used to, but this was still wrong.

"It's nothing. Ronald is just being stupid again," Hermione said. She couldn't believe what she just said though. She had just opened up to Blaise Zabini, a friend of Draco Malfoy.

"Well you should stop hanging out with people that are clearly under you," Blaise said in a very matter of fact way.

"Harry isn't beneath me," Hermione defended. Blaise had to think fast. He didn't want to insult Hermione.

"I was talking about Weasley. He seems really dense."

"He is."

"You should come hang out with us tomorrow." _Shit. That wasn't supposed to slip out._

"I think I will."

"What?" Blaise stared at her in disbelief. Did she seriously just accept his invitation?

"Unless Malfoy has a problem with me being there."

"No, I think it will be fine, Pansy may be a bit, well, She won't be that happy with it."

"Then it's set. We'll all hang out tomorrow."

"Well, the thing was, tomorrow we were planning on working on this test," Blaise knew that it would be better to tell her what they were doing instead of just having her come.

"Excellent. Maybe that will teach Ron a thing or two," Hermione didn't really care that Blaise was in Slytherin, or that she had just agreed to help Malfoy with their biggest test yet. Really all she wanted to do was anger Ron so much that he'd have to except that she was right about preparing for this test.

* * *

"Harry I need to borrow Hedwig," Hermione said. She showed no noticed that she had talked with anyone, or that she had plans for the following day. Hermione felt bad about not helping Harry so she decided that she would tell him what she got from Viktor.

"Alright, go ahead," Harry said. Harry knew what Hermione wanted to use his owl for. She was going to send Hedwig to Viktor Krum, asking him about this test. Harry knew this was going to be a great help to them. They would be one step ahead of everyone else. _But something doesn't seem right._ Harry thought. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Harry just brushed it off. _I bet Hermione is just still upset with Ron._

Ron walked through the Gryffindor common room. This was one of the few times he was alone. It didn't seem right. Normally Ron spent his free time with Harry and Hermione. Today he wasn't with either. Ron sat down on a couch in front of the fire. He had time to kill and didn't feel like looking for Harry. _Damn it. I'm so stupid. Why did I have to insult Hermione? Wait, what did I even do? I hardly said anything to her. I did nothing wrong. Hermione normally tries to get me back for these sorts of things, but this time I won't let her. _Ron had made up his mind. He was not going to let Hermione win this battle, no matter what.

"Hey Ron, I thought I'd find you here," Harry said as he entered the common room. He took a seat next to Ron, they both sat there watching the fire for a minute.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Why, are you planning on apologizing?"

"No. I need to tell her that whatever she plans on doing, I'm not going to let it bother me."

"Ron you're being stupid. You know we need her help with this test. She might stop helping us."

"Then let her."

"Come on Ron."

"What Harry!" Ron had snapped, "I know that we need her help, but maybe we don't! What if we showed her that she needs us more then we need her! We can show her that we can get through this without her help, or the help of Viktor bloody Krum!"

"Fine Ronald. You won't be getting any of my help anyways," Hermione said. She had been standing in the doorway, unnoticed, for nearly the entire conversation. "You'll regret this Ronald. I won't help you, besides I have more friends then just you two!" Hermione stormed off. Apparently she wasn't wanted anymore.

"Hermione wait!" Harry called, but Hermione wasn't listening. "Way to go Ron, I think you've just screwed us over." Harry had his letter in his hand. He didn't know who he could share it with now.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! r/r everyone! Also I have a poll on my profile for you guys to vote on which oddball pairing you'd like to see me write into the story. Sorry I've already got someone set up for Harry. _


	3. This Won't End Well

**a/n: here's the next chapter, hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter (duh)**

"_You'll regret this Ronald. I won't help you, besides I have more friends then just you two!" Hermione stormed off. Apparently she wasn't wanted anymore._

"Bloody hell, I've never seen her so angry before," Ron said. Both of the boys were left nearly speechless after Hermione stormed off. "What'd you suppose she meant by other friends?"

"I don't know Ron," Harry said. He didn't seem to be paying much attention. His mind was elsewhere, on the letter he had clutched in his hands.

"What's that you've got?" Ron asked, motioning at the letter.

"I got a letter from Cho." Harry said, his voice seemed kind of dreamy.

"Well what's it about?" Harry handed the letter over to Ron so he could read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I never really got to tell you that I was sorry for the way I acted seventh year, well sixth year for you anyway. I've had a lot of time to think about things ever since the war ended, and I've come to the conclusion that I'm still in love with you. I realized that you were the best thing that ever happened to me. Please give me another chance. _

_-Cho _

_p.s. I heard about this new test, I'm always willing to help you. After all I was in Ravenclaw._

"Wow, I never thought we'd hear form Cho again," Ron said, he was clearly impressed by the letter. The Gryffindor common room was relatively empty for it being so close to dinner.

"Me too," Harry said. He seemed far away, his mind was off thinking about Cho.

"Harry, don't tell me you still like her!" Ron tried, unsuccessfully, to hide how angry he was, "What about Ginny!" It didn't help that Ron was in a bad mood already, but he never thought his best friend would do something like, like betray his little sister.

"I know Ron! That's the thing. I don't want to hurt Ginny, but I can't stop thinking about Cho." Harry's head fell into his hands. "I'm so confused." Ron was surprised by Harry's sudden burst of emotion and really didn't know what to do.

"It's alright Harry, we'll get though this," Ron said, patting Harry awkwardly on the back.

Hermione rushed out of the Gryffindor common room. She had no idea were she was going, but she knew she would end up somewhere. Her eyes were beginning to tear up and she was regretting it. She had promised herself that she wouldn't shed anymore tears for that selfish boy she referred to as Ronald Weasley.

"Hey Hermione," Blaise said as he pushed himself off the wall he was conveniently leaning on. Hermione had just stormed out of the common room and Blaise had been waiting there after a convenient meeting with his friends.

_"So has anyone got anything yet?" Draco asked. Blaise, Draco and Pansy sat together around a table in the library. Goyle had to take a class that hour so he couldn't show up._

_"Nope," Pansy replied. She had spent most of her free time following Draco around, and if he told her off, which he normally did, she would head back down into the common room where she would sit around and do almost nothing._

_"We have a guest tomorrow," Blaise stated. He looked over at Draco, meeting his expectant eye, Blaise nodded._

_"It seems Granger will be joining us," Draco's voice was calm but Pansy's face lit up in shock, "Good work Blaise."_

_"What! What the hell do you mean Granger will be joining us! That Mud-blood has no right to even be near us!" Pansy was furious. Her hand hit the table with a loud crash._

_"Please be quiet," Madame __Pince, the librarian, scolded._

_"She's going to be helping us with this test Pansy, just deal with it." Draco commanded. He was very annoyed with Pansy by now, all she ever did was complain, or try to flirt with him. "Blaise be on the lookout for Hermione, something tells me Weasley and Potter aren't going to like the fact that she's going to be helping us._

_So their Blaise stood, outside the Gryffindor common room, waiting to see if he could catch Hermione._

"Blaise?" Hermione looked up, her eyes glistening with tears, "What are you doing here?"

"Just passing by," Blaise lied, "You don't look so good. Weasley do something stupid again?"

"In fact he did. Apparently they don't need my help anymore." Hermione looked up at Blaise, she didn't really understand why he wanted her help, but she supposed she would have to deal with it. She wouldn't be able to figure out this test all by herself.

"Well, I talked everything over with Draco and the others; they're all fine with you hanging out with us later." Blaise knew Pansy wasn't fine with this situation, but he knew Draco would be able to keep her in line. "Shall we go to dinner then?" Blaise offered his arm to her, like a proper gentleman.

"I don't think it would be the best idea if we walked into dinner together," Hermione said.

"Alright, well see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Blaise."

"Hermione, were you just talking to Blaise Zabini?" Ginny said as she walked up to Hermione. Ginny was genuinely surprised when Hermione nodded a yes to her. "Why? What could he want?"

"It appears I'll be spending a lot of time with him and Malfoy for the next month." Hermione's head was filled with thoughts. She was angry at Ron. Confused why Harry hadn't tried to stop her, and baffled at why the most popular Slytherins, ones that had hated her for years, now wanted her help. Ginny's face told Hermione that she needed to explain herself. "They want my help for this test."

"Hermione, they're just using you!" Ginny looked concerned. She didn't want her friend to get caught up with a bunch of Slytherin fools.

"I know, but maybe I can use them." Hermione's head was now spinning with ideas. All she had to do was use this as a way to get back a Ron for being such a git all of the time.

"Hermione, you've lost me, and why are you're eye's all red?" Ginny noted that Hermione was crying again. Her eyes seemed to be red all of the time now. Normally it was Ron's fault.

"You're brother is an ungrateful git Ginny, did you know that," Hermione said, clearly angry. "Apparently he doesn't need my help for this test. He's come to this insane conclusion that I've done something wrong! I haven't done anything! In fact he's the one that insulted my first!" Hermione was shouting now. "And now I've got the perfect revenge," Hermione's voice was barley more then a whisper. This scared Ginny. She'd never heard Hermione sound so, so intense, like she was so determined to get her revenge.

"Wait so you're going to get your revenge on Ron by helping Draco?" Ginny was surprised, no, she was more the surprised, she was shocked.

"Exactly, now can we go to dinner? I'm starving."

A flood of students entered the Great Hall. Ginny and Hermione had arrived early and they saw Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Goyle already at the Slytherin table. Hermione made sure that she didn't end up sitting next to Ron. She sat down in between Ginny and Neville. Harry sat on the other side of Ginny, leaving Ron to sit across from Harry. All Ron could seem to do was glare at Hermione. She had insulted his pride somehow. They starry ceiling above them was peaceful. If one had looked up at it they would have thought all was right with the world, and to some extent it was.

"Attention students!" Professor McGonagall called out over the noise. Everyone fell silent. No one had expected any announcements tonight. "I would like to remind you that terms like Mud-blood are no longer allowed to be spoken in school," Professor McGonagall seemed to be glaring right at Pansy, "and that all objects from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes are banned. Thank you and enjoy your dinner."

Harry looked over at Ron. He needed help. He couldn't stop thinking about Cho. He felt like he was betraying Ginny somehow and he felt like an ass. Ron never noticed Harry. Ron was either looking down at his food or glaring angrily at Hermione. Harry sighed he wanted to end his relationship with Ginny, but he didn't want to hurt her.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked, hearing him sigh.

"Nothing really," Harry shrugged. He looked into Ginny's eyes. They were so big an innocent looking. Sure she had dumped a few guys before, but Harry didn't know if she'd ever been on the other side. "So how was you're day?" He said, changing the subject.

"Great! I hardly got any homework and I made the potion in the class today!" Ginny's day was in fact rather bad. She just found out her brother had screwed up so bad that Hermione had gone completely mental with her revenge. Not to mention she could hardly pay attention in any of her classes today. She didn't know what was wrong buy she just had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was about to go horribly wrong. It was still there.

Ron sat across from Harry. He wasn't in the best mood. He had done nothing. Yet for some reason Hermione had gone berserk on him. Oh well, he didn't need her help anyways. He and Harry would be able to get through this. Ron looked up form his food. He didn't realize it, but he was glaring a Hermione.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to stare?" Hermione said, her voice condescending. Ron quickly looked back down at his food. Hermione got up. She had finished eating and dinner was over with. She walked out of the hall with Ginny. Harry had stayed behind with Ron.

"Ron what am I going to do?" Harry asked. They had fallen far enough behind Ginny and Hermione that there was no possible way for them to hear.

"About what?" Ron asked. He had no idea what Harry was talking about.

"You can so dense sometimes. I'm talking about Ginny. I'm in love with Cho but I'm dating your sister!" Harry was clearly annoyed with Ron. He didn't get what had come over him. Ron was normally able to at least keep up with things that concerned his sister.

"Oh, that. Well I don't know. I suppose you could break up with her?" Ron suggested. His mind was elsewhere. He was anxious. He felt like he was being watched all the time. That at any moment Hermione was going to pop out of nowhere and jinx him.

"Is there something wrong? You look like you're about to be the target of one of Fred and George's pranks."

"I wish it was that simple, anyways," Ron said, avoiding the impending question of 'what's wrong', "Try not to hurt Ginny too much. And watch out, she knows a good deal of hexes."

Ron had gone to sleep, leaving Harry with nothing to do. He couldn't sleep; he was too confused to sleep. So Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room, gazing into the glowing coals. Harry had no idea what to do. He needed to ask someone for help. Someone who knew what they were doing. No one came to mind. Harry looked up to see Hermione walking down the stairs.

"Hello Harry, I didn't expect to see you down here." Hermione said. She had no quarrel with Harry.

"Hey Hermione, why are you up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Anyways I couldn't sleep, you?"

"Hermione, I need to break up with Ginny." The words fell out of Harry's mouth. He had no idea why he had just told Hermione. Probably because she was the only one that would listen.

"What?" Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "Why?" She demanded.

"I'm still in love with Cho."

"What? How could you begin dating Ginny then if you were still in love with her?" Hermione couldn't believe what she had just heard. She would have never thought this would happen.

"I wasn't still in lover with her at the time Hermione! I got this letter the other day and Cho confessed that she still had feeling for me! Well I go to thinking and realized that I was still in lover with her. It had just been buried."

"Well," Hermione pause, she didn't know what to say. He had given her a perfectly good answer. "I suppose you should break up with Ginny then. It's not fair to her."

"I know, I feel like and ass."

"Harry I've something to tell you too, it's about Ron." Hermione said. She decided she was going to let Harry know what she was doing, almost.

"What?"

"I'm going to do something that might be incredibly stupid to get revenge on Ronald. Please don't hate me. I'm going to bed." Hermione left, leaving Harry dumbfounded.

**A/n:**_ Hey guys, I'm going on vacation this weekend! I'm getting back on like Monday or Tuesday. I'll try to write some stuff while I'm away (uh hand writing!) _

_-Sorry if this seems a tad boring, I promise there will be more action soon- _


	4. Survival

After morning classes Hermione took off. She didn't want Harry and Ron to see her with Blaise and Malfoy, yet. The halls were crowded. The younger students hurried to their classes and the older students when to go study, or goof off. Hermione was walking through the crowded hallway when she ran into someone. Quickly apologizing, Hermione looked up and saw Luna staring at the ceiling.

"What are you looking at?" She asked. Hermione looked up at the ceiling but saw nothing.

"I thought I saw a nargle, which is unusual because they are normally found in mistletoe. This on must be lost." Luna said, in her dreamy voice.

"Ok, well I have to go now."

"Bye."

Hermione walked away. She needed to meet up with Blaise and the others. Her revenge was going to be sweet. They were all meeting in an unused classroom that they had gotten permission to use. Hermione easily spotted the group of Slytherins. The students gave them a lot of room. The sea of students was nearly parted down the middle.

"Hello Granger," Draco greeted her dryly. There was no emotion in his voice, not even his usual sneer.

"Malfoy."

"Mud--" Draco put his had over Pansy's mouth. She was shocked that Draco had not let her finish her insult. Draco's hand dropped quickly.

"Don't be rude Parkinson." His voice still lacked emotion. Draco had stopped using Pansy's first name. He only ever felt annoyance towards her and didn't respect her enough to use her name. The only person he still called by their first name was Blaise.

"But Drakie--"

"I told you to never call me Drakie again!" Draco's unemotional voice suddenly became full of rage. His stone were on fire and he looked like he was about to snap. Pansy shrank into a corner.

"Draco, calm down." Blaise placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco's face recomposed and Pansy stood up taller.

"Sorry," Draco muttered. His apology directed at Hermione, not Pansy. "Now to business." The empty classroom was dark. A few candles lit the room. Everything was covered in dust. In the center of the room was a small table. Everyone sat down around it.

"We've got one clue and two rules, has anyone got any ideas?" Draco said, his voice seemed even less emotionless now, like it was mixed with boredom.

"Well the second rule implies that we won't be inside Hogwarts," Hermione started, "But we'll be close enough to get back to the school. Perhaps," Hermione paused to think. "The Forbidden Forest?"

"There's no way they'd let a bunch of kids out into the Forbidden Forest, "Goyle stammered. "Is there?"

"We're not really kids anymore," Blaise pointed out.

"Right," Draco agreed, "It seems like a plausible idea."

Their thoughts were interrupted by a tapping at the window. Hedwig sat on the windowsill, she had a letter.

"What does Potter want now?" Draco sneered. A scowl was on his face. If there was on person he hated it was Harry Potter, and it didn't help that he owed Harry his life.

"It's not from Harry! It's my clue!" Hermione squealed. Viktor had written her back so quickly! Everyone looked at here, dumbstruck. Only Blaise, who had overheard her telling Ron and Harry about it, knew what she was talking about. Hermione tore the letter from the envelope and read it.

"Let us see it," Draco demanded. He snatched the envelope from her and read it aloud.

"Dear Hermione, It's true that this test was tested at my school but I was never able to participate. The test was first tried during my sixth year. The whole school went crazy over it. My seventh year was spent at Hogwarts for the Tri Wizard Tournament. I know all about this test though. I can't help you much though. The largest hint I'm allowed to give you is this: Survival. Signed Viktor K."

Draco finished the letter and everyone was silent. Pansy shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She was mesmerized by Draco's voice. His monotonous, unemotional, cold, almost cruel, voice.

"So it's a survival test then?" Hermione broke the silence. No one spoke. They're heads spinning with ideas, all of them trying to figure out what this test was really going to be about.

"So they're just dropping us in the middle of the Forbidden Forest and leaving us to fend for ourselves?" Blaise said, his voice filled with disbelief.

"Well not technically alone. The second rule implies that there will be teachers present." Hermione stated in a very matter of fact way.

"So what do you suppose we do about it Granger?" Draco tried not to sound mean but his voice betrayed him and he ended up sneering 'Granger'.

"Well Malfoy," Hermione said, putting equal emphasis on his name, "We need to look up spells that will help us survive as well as different plants that might be helpful.

The rest of their meeting was spent going over what they already knew. When they left things seemed to be going pretty well. Everything was a lot less tense between Hermione and the Slytherins, other then Pansy who would only glare at her.

* * *

Harry and Ron spent their afternoon in the Gryffindor common room. They ha d a Charms test the next day and neither of them wanted to fail it. The common room was basically empty. A few students would wander in to get something, then leave. This left Harry and Ron mainly to themselves.

"Where d'you suppose Hermione is?" Ron asked for the third time that day.

"I don't know Ron?" Harry's voice was distant. His mind wasn't focused on Ron's problems, it was on his. Ron was becoming worried by the fact that he hadn't seen Hermione all day. _What's she planning._ Was all Ron could think about. Then it hit him. There was one sure way to find out where Hermione was without her knowing it.

"Harry can I borrow your Marauder's Map?" Ron asked.

"It's in my trunk." Harry didn't bother to ask why. He knew exactly what Ron was going to do with it. His mind was filled with too many questions. Well one question really. Ginny or Cho? Both Hermione and Ron had told him to break up with Ginny but Harry wasn't so sure. He wasn't even sure if he was in love with Cho or not. Harry was still in love with Ginny but he couldn't stop thinking about Cho.

"Harry! This is bad!" Ron call as he rushed out of the dorm. "Come look at the map!" Harry hurried to Ron's side and looked where he was pointing. Hermione's name appeared on the map in an empty classroom. This of course wasn't the problem. Harry gasped as he saw the names around her. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Gregory Goyle.

"They're just standing there," Ron said. He was confused. Were they yelling at each other? What could they be doing?

"Ron don't just stand there! We need to go and save her!" Harry ordered. His head was suddenly clear of his worries, his whole mind focused on saving his friend.

"What does she need saving from?" Ron said, his bitterness was obvious. He was still angry with Hermione. "They wouldn't do anything to get themselves in trouble."

"Ron you're an idiot!" Harry got up and began to leave, "Let's go," He barked over his shoulder. They were headed straight for the classroom when Harry remembered something Hermione had said. _'__I'm going to do something that might be incredibly stupid to get revenge on Ronald. Please don't hate me.'_

_

* * *

  
_

Harry and Ron arrived just as Hermione and the Slytherins were leaving the classroom. Blaise had just told a joke and everyone was laughing, even Draco, although it was a very staged laugh.

"What the hell did you do to her Malfoy?" Harry was at Draco's throat with his wand. Draco back up against the wall, there was real fear in his eyes.

"I d-didn't d-do an-anything t-to her Potter," Draco stammered.

"Really Malfoy? I think you did!" Ron said. His wand was up, he was making sure no one else did anything. Harry and Ron were the only ones with their wands out; if anyone had passed by they would think that Harry and Ron were the attackers.

"He didn't do anything Ronald. No put your wands away before someone finds us." Hermione said. Ron's appearance had ruined Hermione's good mood, now she just wanted to get away from him. "I told you that you would regret crossing me Ronald! I've found people that will actually work on something with me instead of me doing it for them!" Hermione stormed off. She didn't know where she was going.

"Well see you Potter," Draco said taunting them. The Slytherins followed Hermione's path down the hall.

"Bloody Hell, what was she thinking?" Helping Malfoy and a bunch of Slytherins on the biggest test we'll ever have! She's mental!" Ron said as he and Harry returned to the Common Room. Neither of them could believe what had just happened.

"I don't know Ron. It looks like we won't be getting her help though." After the adrenaline had worn off Harry's problems all came crashing down on him.

"On anything," Ron agreed.

Hermione was only vaguely aware that she was being followed. Her blind rage made it hard for her to tell what was going on. She didn't want to think about Ron anymore. She needed to talk to someone, someone who would have an unbiased opinion on the situation. Someone who wasn't in Gryffindor or Slytherin. Finally Hermione stopped in an abandoned corridor. She sank to the ground.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Blaise asked as they caught up with her.

"Fine." She said sharply. "I just need to be alone."

"Alright, see ya." Blaise said.

"Bye Granger," Draco said. Pansy just glared at Hermione, who didn't notice, and Goyle nodded. Hermione was left alone by herself.

* * *

Dinner that night was nothing short of awkward. Harry sat next to Ron, across from Ginny who was next to Hermione. No one spoke, they just ate. Ginny didn't know exactly what had happened. Hermione had only told her that she had gotten new people to help her with the test and Harry and Ron didn't approve. Ginny had already guessed who was helping her, seeing as how the only people Harry and Ron didn't approve of were Malfoy and his friends.

As dinner progressed things became more tense. Hermione couldn't look away from her food and she felt like everyone was watching her, Ron was either glaring at Hermione, the Slytherin table, or his food, Harry's eyes were unfocused, and Ginny was keeping her eyes on everything.

"Are you ok?" Ginny whispered to Hermione, finally breaking the silence.

"Fine. I just need to," _Someone who isn't in Gryffindor or Slytherin. _Hermione knew someone that wasn't in Gryffindor or Slytherin, and was most likely to have the most unbiased opinion in the whole school. "I need to go speak with Luna."

* * *

Hermione found Luna outside the Great Hall after dinner. She was sitting look up again, this time at a pair of sock hung up over the rafters. The socks were a bright blue color, striped with green.

"I suspect the Nargles." Luna said, looking over at Hermione. Luna had found another of her missing items, although she didn't know how she was going to get them down.

"Luna, I need your help with something," Hermione said. She pulled Luna away from the socks and into a nearly empty hallway. A few students where heading back to their rooms even though they still had an hour before curfew.

"What is it you need Hermione?" Luna said, her deep blue eyes transfixed on Hermione's face.

"Well I've had an argument with Ron," Hermione began. She explained everything to Luna. How she was helping Draco and Blaise with their test and how Ron had insulted her. She also told her about what happened today and how this whole thing had started.

"It sounds to me like you and Ron have blown things way out of proportion. But you should stick with your decision. Ron and Harry took things too far today. Plus you want to get ahead on this test and you should work with people who will help you. Survival or the fittest, right?"

* * *

_Well, how'd you like it? So I know I only got one chapter up since my return and sadly I'm leaving again but I'm taking a notebook with me to work on the story. I'll be gone longer this time. _

_Also there were only two votes in the pole, so I'm going to set up a new one. (I've picked my favorite of the two votes though) This one will be about Harry. Please review! (I haven't gotten any so far _:(_ )_


	5. The Pansy Ordeal

**Chapter five: The Pansy Ordeal**

Draco departed from his friends, if he could even call them that. Ever since the war, no, since he had been made a Death Eater, he would not let anyone into his life. He only hung around with Blaise and Goyle because they were the only people that would ever talk to him. Everyone one else was scared of him.

The meeting with Granger had gone well, to say the least. She'd help him a lot with her clue from Viktor and she had told off Weasley and Potter with everyone around. Draco still had an hour left before curfew so he decided he would go for a walk to see the only person he could really open up to, although she wasn't much of a person.

The Prefects bathroom was deserted. It was nice to be a Prefect. They got a lot and all they had to do was make sure everyone behaved. Easy enough when the whole school it scared of you.

"Myrtle," Draco called out. He looked around, half excepting to see the ghost already around. She was. Myrtle was near the large mirror, staring into it.

"Hello Draco, I wasn't excepting you to show up," She said, staring at Draco through the mirror.

"I know. I just needed someone to talk to." Over the past two years Draco had become exceedingly close to the ghost of the bathrooms.

"I just figured you'd want to talk with your real friends," Myrtle sniffed dramatically.

"You're one of the closest things I have to a real friend." Draco found this a rather sad fact. He used to be one of the most popular boys in school yet here he was, in his last year, and he had no real friends.

"Well what is it you want to talk about?"

Draco explained what had happened today. He explained that Hermione Granger was helping him with the test and that he had actually enjoyed himself at the meeting. He told Myrtle that he didn't know what to do; he could become friends with Granger. He had hated her for years.

"Well isn't that a good thing? You're on your way to making friends." Myrtle said, clearly confused by the fact that Draco was rejecting the idea of friendship, something he had clearly wanted.

"But I don't want to be friends with Granger!" Draco snapped. "I'm going to bed."

Ron walked around the Gryffindor common room while Harry sat on the couch. Ron had a candy bar in one hand and a bag of licorice wands in the other. He paced around the room, shoving the candy in his mouth.

"Calm down Ron," Harry finally said. Ron had been pacing the room since they had gotten back from dinner.

"I don't think I can," Ron said through a mouth full of candy. Harry pulled him down into the couch.

"What's wrong?" Harry was genuinely concerned for his friend, although he pretty much knew why Ron was acting this way.

"Everything!" Ron sighed. "I can't stop eating, Hermione hasn't so much as looked at us since dinner and I can't stop thinking about her!" Ron sank lower into the couch and threw the candy bar wrapper into the fire. He pulled a chocolate frog out of his pocket and ate it.

"I don't know what to do Ron. Hermione's just gone mental again, She'll be back to normal soon enough."

"Damn it."

"What?"

"I just ate Harold."

"What?" Harry looked at Ron. He must be going insane now.

"I named that chocolate frog Harold; I wasn't going to eat him until later." Yup, defiantly insane.

"Um, alright, well I'm going to bed now Ron, just wait for a week or two, Hermione will be back to her old self in no time, as long and we don't upset her again."

Breakfast that morning was definitely not normal. Hermione, Ron, and Harry didn't talk at all, and Draco was trying to enjoy himself, although his attempt was failing do to Pansy's doting. It was also Friday, and everyone was excited for the weekend. The seventh years would also be getting a new rule.

"Draco you do realize it's just going to be you, me and Hermione today after morning classes. Right?" Blaise asked. Pansy and Goyle didn't share a break with the others and still had to go to class.

"I know," Draco said bluntly. Before Blaise could say anymore McGonagall stood up.

"Attention seventh year students!" Her voice rang out across the now silent Great Hall. "As promised you will be getting a new rule, although this rule is more of an instruction." Professor McGonagall flicked her wand and a red velvet sheet flew off a small wooded box in the front of the Great Hall. The box was made of a simple dark wood and resembled a shoe box with a slit cut into the top. "Seventh year students will group themselves into groups of four to five students. These groupings are not restricted by house and it is recommended that you do not group by your house. Your group mates will act families, or business partners. You will be able to share your knowledge and abilities freely with them. You can share with the other students, but for a price. Things will be run like a town and you and your groups had a business. Everything will be made clear during the test so not to worry. Now off to class."

H HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Hermione's classes were boring, as usual. In Defense Against the Darks Arts Harry was talking and he lost Gryffindor ten points. Hermione never looked at Ron so she didn't see what a mess he was. She did see Draco smirk when Harry got points taken away though. After Defense Against the Dark Arts Hermione went to Ancient Runes. She had finished all her homework in class and still had time to spare before class was over.

Hermione met up with Draco and Blaise in the courtyard. They sat under a tree watching students pass, each of them giving the trio curious looks. Blaise sat between Hermione and Draco as they began to discuss the new rules. They had basically figured out what was going on and they had a lot of free time before lunch.

"Hey Granger, I'm just curious," Draco began, "Why are you helping us?"

"Revenge," Hermione's answer was blunt.

"On?" Draco pressed.

"Ron."

"Weasley finally did something really stupid." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes." Hermione wasn't going to give them much more information but Draco pressed on.

"Any other reason?"

"I needed someone who could actually help me with this; Harry and Ron don't seem to care."

"Oh." Draco said. It was a reasonable explanation. Harry and Ron never cared about much of anything, other then Quidditch.

"So Draco, where were you last night after dinner?" Blaise said, quickly changing the subject. Draco shot Blaise a look that said 'why the hell did you have to bring that up.'

"No where in particular," Draco lied. He didn't want Blaise or Granger for that matter to know he went to visit Myrtle on a regular basis. Hermione glared at Draco. She knew he didn't want to tell them where he was last night.

"Hermione!" a dreamy voice called out. Luna was passing the court yard when she saw Hermione with Draco and Blaise. "Hello."

"Hi Luna," Hermione said. "What's up?"

"I wanted to let you know that I'm willing to help you with your test, that goes for you two too, I suppose," Luna said, looking at Draco and Blaise. Hermione nodded and Draco looked curiously at the Ravenclaw. _Why would she even care about this test? She's a sixth year._ He thought.

"Well I suppose I'll see you around, Bye Hermione, Draco, Blaise." Luna walked off. She headed back in the direction form which she came, making everyone wonder is she had really just been passing by. Blaise and Draco looked over at Hermione curiously.

"What? She's my friend you know, and she can be kind of spacey but she is really smart." Hermione defended. It was getting close to lunch time and the trio walked off.

There wasn't much for Draco to do after his final class. He still had to go to dinner, and meet everyone in the empty classroom but other then that he had nothing to do the rest of the night.

"Draco! Wait for me!" Draco heard the all too familiar voice of Pansy calling down the hall. Draco kept walking, ignoring her. Pansy hated that Draco ignored her. _He's just playing hard to get._ Pansy told herself over and over and over again. Once Pansy caught up with Draco, he continued to ignore her. "Hi Draco!" Pansy smiled at him.

"Go way." Draco had been in a relatively good mood and as always Pansy had to show up and ruin it.

"Awwww, don't be so mean," Pansy whined. She hugged him and didn't let go.

"I said, go away." Draco said, clearly irritated.

"Where ya going?" The question was a seemingly harmless one, but Pansy already knew where Draco was going.

"Same place as you." Draco rolled his eyes. In the beginning he loved how much attention Pansy gave him, now she was just becoming really annoying.

"Let's just go ditch Granger and go be alone."

"No."

"Please." Pansy made a cute face the she raised up on her toes and kissed Draco. Draco looked at her with shock and disbelief, then he slapped her.

""What the hell is your problem Parkinson! I've told you time and time again to leave me alone! I've meant it every time! I don't want to ever see you again! You are not going to be in our group for the test and you are never going to ever kiss me again! Stay the hell away from me!" Draco roared. They had been standing outside of the empty classroom by then and everyone else was already inside. They saw everything.

Draco walked into the room leaving Pansy standing there, her hand on her face. Everyone looked at Draco as he walked in. Hermione's face was full of shock, Blaise had seen this coming for a while so he didn't have much of an opinion and Goyle thought it was pretty cool.

"What? I've had it with her and she had it coming anyways. So she's not going to be in our group anymore." Draco defended himself from their stares. Everyone agreed with him. Pansy was not going to be in their group.

"Well we've made the group list, we should probably go turn it in now," Hermione said. The four of them made their way to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was all but empty when they arrived. A few students were there, watching who was going to be grouped with who. Others were arguing over who got to be in whose group. When Hermione and the Slytherins entered, the whole room fell silent. They were shocked to see that Hermione was followed by Blaise, Goyle, and most surprisingly of all, Draco Malfoy. They were even more shocked when Hermione dropped a single slip of paper into the box and left with the three boys.

_So I promise that the test will be coming up soon. Now my original plan for this story was to focuses on Draco and whoever I paired him with, so I'm going to be doing that soon enough. _

_The next chapter will focus on two things, one Luna, two Ron and Harry's troubles. _


	6. Inside the Mind of Luna Lovegood

Harry sighed. He had a whole mess of problems right now, but thankfully he finally knew what he had to do. Harry looked over at Ron, who was lying on his bed, eating some sort of sweet. There was so much that needed to be done. Harry was going to start with writing Cho.

_Dear Cho,_

_I'm sorry but I don't really feel the same way for you. You see, I've got a girlfriend now. I'm really sorry but you'll have to move on. I think I'm good with the test but thanks for offering your help. Sorry again_

_-Harry_

Harry felt bad about sending Cho a letter, and not telling her in person, but Harry really didn't know if he would ever even see Cho again. He also felt bad for lying. He wouldn't have a girlfriend in a matter of hours. When Harry looked over at Ron, he had sat up and was staring vacantly at the wall.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked. He had never seen Ron this depressed before. The last time he had even been remotely close to this was when he got into a fight with Hermione a few years ago.

"Fine," Ron said. He was eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and not really bothering to check which ones he ate. He made a face, "Grass flavored."

"Are you sure? You don't look so good."

"Alright fine, it's Hermione. She won't even speak to us, and it's becoming really upsetting. I can't stop worrying about her because she's always with Malfoy now," Ron complained.

"Why don't you try apologizing?"

"But it's her fault."

"Still it might help, just man up and do it." Harry was really becoming annoyed with Hermione and Ron's prides. They would never admit that they are wrong.

"I guess I'll apologize at dinner."

Harry went up to the owlery to send his letter. He knew after this he would have to go break up with Ginny. Harry knew it was the only fair thing to do now. He didn't want to hurt Ginny but it wasn't fair for him to still go out with her. He didn't love her.

"Harry?" Harry heard Ginny calling his name. He froze. How did Ginny know he was here? _She asked Ron, duh._

"I'm here." Harry said, pulling himself together.

"Are you alright, you've been acting strange lately."

"Actually there's something I want to tell you." Harry said, looking her in the eye. "We have to break up." Ginny had seen this coming. She didn't know why but Harry's actions had told her that the break up was inevitable.

"Why?" She asked. If she was going to be broken up with she wanted to know why. Her eyes were tearing up. She didn't want to let go of Harry.

"I'm not in love with you anymore. You're more like a sister to me then a girlfriend," Harry said. He never planned on telling Ginny they whole story of why he was breaking up with her, but he thought this would be good enough.

"I see," Ginny said softly. There were tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked out the Owlery window and saw nothing but dark grey clouds. They matched her mood.

* * *

"Hermione," Ron said as they sat down to eat.

"Yes Ron."

"I'm sorry I've been acting like a jerk. I know I should have apologized sooner but, well, my pride got in the way." Ron hated to admit it was his fault for this fight, but he needed to get Hermione to accept his apology.

"You're forgiven Ron, but I can't help you with the test. I've still got to work with Draco on the test." Hermione said. There was no way to take back their group and she enjoyed their meetings.

"What? Why? And since when were you on a first name basis with that little ferret anyway?" Ron said. He was beginning to sound like his old self again.

"Well we've already made our group, and I've only been hanging out with Draco since the beginning of the school year, basically. He's not really that bad. He's never insulted me once this year." Hermione said. It had only been a week since school had started but her argument sounded more convincing if she said 'beginning of the school year,' not 'a week'.

"Whatever." For the first time since dinner had started Ron looked over at Harry. He wasn't sitting next to Ginny like normal; in fact Ron didn't see Ginny. "Where's Ginny?" Ron already knew the answer to his question though. She was probably in the bathroom, crying. Harry had finally broken up with her.

"I don't know," Harry said. He was ready for Ron to start yelling at him or something, but he didn't.

"Wait, Harry did you break up with Ginny?" Hermione asked. She knew Harry was having some trouble with his relationship but she didn't think he was actually going to break up with her.

"Yeah." Harry's chest stung, he didn't want to break up with Ginny, but he knew it was for the best.

* * *

Luna glanced over at the Gryffindor table. It seems that Harry Ron and Hermione and made up. That was good. Luna then glanced towards the Slytherin table where Draco seemed to be noticing the same thing. Luna studied Draco's face. It was hard as stone, with his eyes cold and grey. She watched as Draco began to look more and more annoyed. Finally he stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall. Pansy stood up and watched him go. Luna on the other hand got up and followed him.

Luna couldn't really remember exactly when she had gotten a crush on Draco Malfoy. She knew it would have been before the war. Se was almost positive it was her fifth year. She had passed the boys bathroom one day and swore she heard someone crying. She had waited around a bit and watched as Draco exited the room.

Luna followed Draco at a safe distance. All of the other students were leaving the hall now, so she didn't really have much of a chance of getting caught following him. Draco rounded a corner ahead of Luna and as Luna followed she was passed by a running Pansy Parkinson. That's when Luna heard yelling.

"I told you to stay away from me!" Draco yelled.

"But Drakie I said I'm sorry," Pansy whined. She was looking up at Draco trying to appear as innocent as possible.

"Is it really so hard to stay away from me?" Draco lowered his voice when he realized that people where staring. _Yes._ Luna answered in her head. Pansy just pouted as Draco walked away. He walked passed Luna and glared at her, realizing that she had seen the whole thing.

* * *

That evening Luna walked down to the out of order bathroom on the second floor. She was going to see Myrtle again. Luna looked around the bathroom, she saw no sign of Myrtle.

"Who's there?" Myrtle called out as Luna was leaving. Luna turned around. Myrtle was still out of sight.

"It's me, Luna."

"You came back!" Myrtle was overjoyed by the fact the Luna had come to visit her again.

"I said I would," Luna stated. She always kept her word.

"I know, but only one other person who had said they'd come back ever did," Myrtle sniffed. "So what are we here to talk about today?"

"Well I've got a bit of a boy problem." Luna didn't really have anyone else to talk to so she decided she would talk to Myrtle. "Do you know Draco Malfoy?" Myrtle smiled, she definitely knew Draco Malfoy.

Luna explained that she didn't like Draco because he was 'uber smexy' or because he was a 'bad boy', but because he was different. He didn't let anyone in and he was so mysterious. He was cold as stone yet he still had all these hidden emotions. She wanted to get to know him, the real him. He was a lot deeper then the simple two-dimensional characters that surrounded her.

"Come back here in one week," Myrtle said. There was this fire in her eyes. A kind of wild excitement Luna had never seen before. Myrtle disappeared before Luna could say anything to her. She would just have to wait until next week.

_So what'd you think? Let me know please! Also I still have that poll on my profile so please vote! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. I'll be kinda busy next week so sorry for making you wait. _


	7. Party! part 1

_**a/n: **_**Here's the next chapter. Please tell me what you think. It's the only way I can improve so don't be shy. Reviewing is also the way I know people are reading this story of mine!**

Draco wandered the abandon halls of the school. Most of the students were asleep. It was Saturday. The morning air felt refreshing, the frost on the ground glistened in the sun. The leaves on the trees were just beginning to change colors. _It's a bit too early for the leaves to change though, _Draco observed. As Draco wandered towards the courtyard he heard the sound of a girl sobbing. Normally students went to the bathroom to cry, never a public area. Soon Ginny Weasley came into view.

"You alright Weaslette?" Draco called. Ginny looked up at him, her face red with tears.

"I don't want any of your crap right now Malfoy."

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you," Draco said sarcastically, "Well see you around." Draco knew better then to bother the girl. He had seen her hexes.

Draco continued to walk the corridors. He knew if he stayed out much longer someone would notice his absence. _If Parkinson hasn't already,_ he thought bitterly. Draco was so caught up in his own thought he didn't see the girl with the long blonde hair standing in front of him. He of course ran into her, knocking them both down. Draco landed on top of her. His face flushed and he quickly got off.

"Sorry," Luna said as she stood up.

"No, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." _Wait did I just admit to doing something wrong?_

"It's alright," Luna's normally far off gaze was focused of Draco, "Well I'll see you later Draco." Luna began to walk off, but Draco stopped her.

"Hey wait, we're working on the test around lunch time, you wanna come help?" _What the hell did I just do? Why in the world would I even think of inviting her to help?!_

"Sure thing Draco." Luna's smile grew as she walked away. Draco stood there for a moment. He was confused. He had acted on impulse and he had somehow ended up inviting Loony Lovegood to their preparation. Once Draco had reorganized his thoughts he headed off to the Great Hall. He was hungry.

~*.*~

Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat down for breakfast. It would be their first time having a normal meal the whole school year. Well almost.

Harry looked around. Ginny was still missing. _What have I done?_ Harry's mind was rushing to all sorts of conclusions. Ginny had run away and gotten hurt, she had locked herself in a room and wouldn't come out or worse yet, Harry shuddered at the thought.

"Have any of you seen Ginny?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head.

"I saw her last night, she didn't look to good," Hermione said. It wasn't like Ginny to get so upset over a guy, though she normally did the breaking up.

"So Hermione, is Draco really not that bad?" Ron asked. He was curious. All these years and Draco never passed up a chance to insult them and he hadn't said a cruel word to them all year.

"He doesn't talk much, well, I should say he doesn't make conversation. He is the leader basically. Goyle doesn't have the brains to think of much and Blaise prefers to gossip, but he'll work some of the time. Draco basically says what needs to be done, then does it. I help of course, but he gets a lot of things done before we even meet."

"Really? You know I thought he would have everyone else doing things for him. And what about Parkinson? Isn't she in this little group?" Ron asked.

"She was, but her and Draco had a fight, it's for the better too."

"Yeah, wouldn't want that bitch near me if I was him."

~*.*~

Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor table. He was curious to see if Weaslette was there. For some reason he wanted to make sure she was alright. Was Granger's niceness wearing off on him? Then it clicked. He hadn't seen her at dinner and she wasn't at breakfast. Potter had broken up with her.

"So Draco, there's gonna be the huge party in the dungeons tonight! I can't wait!" Blaise said. He normally didn't care for parties but it would be a nice break from this whole test thing.

"Great," Draco mutter. He was not looking forward to this. Parties were not his thing; also he wouldn't be able to get away from the dorm without someone noticing. _Hope she doesn't get too mad._

"Don't sound too excited Draco. You know, I think I might just party it up tonight!"

"Blaise, you hate parties."

"I know! I'm gonna change it up a bit! This is gonna be one crazy night!"

"Blaise, don't be an idiot. Also why are you acting so weird? You were never like this before."

"It's the last year of school Drake, what do you expect me to do? Study?" Draco saw no further point in arguing with him. He was acting really strange though. Something wasn't right. Draco looked around, Pansy was sitting right next to Blaise, trying to get closer to Draco, Goyle was across from him and Draco sat at the end of the table. Draco watched as Pansy, who was nearly on top of Blaise, pull something into her cloak. Draco didn't bother to ask her what it was, she would never tell him.

~*.*~

"Harry, we've got a problem!" Ron said as they walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione had already left with Malfoy and surprisingly Luna tagged along.

"And that would be?" Harry still felt like an ass for breaking up with Ginny, be at least now he was able to focus on other things.

"We haven't got a group for this test and we need to have one by tonight!"

"Alright well, does Neville have a group?"

"No, but he's the only other Gryffindor who hasn't got a group."

"Well we ask him and see what McGonagall has to say about it."

Harry and Ron quickly found Neville. He was never hard to find. Either he was in the library, looking up plants, in the greenhouse, in the common room, or getting bullied. Sadly it was the later.

"How's it feel Longbottom? Getting hexed again I mean? Oh right you can't talk!" A sixth year Slytherin had put Neville into a body-bind curse as well as making him silent.

"Leave him alone!" Harry shouted. The Slytherin turned, looking smug, but his face fell when he saw Harry behind him. The boy ran and Neville was up before he was gone.

"It's better to just sit there, they stop sooner," Neville said. Neville could have easily gotten out of the bind and hexed the Slytherin right back, but he was too nice.

"So Neville, I hear you still need a group for the test, me and Ron haven't got one either." Harry said. Neville accepted his request but hurried off. He told Professor Sprout he would help her today.

~*.*~

"Seriously, why are we doing this?" Blaise complained. All he had done after breakfast was complain. Apparently if he wasn't having fun it was a waste of time. Hermione looked over at Draco. She had never seen Blaise act this way before. Normally he was reserved and thought all his actions through. Something wasn't right.

"Blaise, calm down. We need to do this. We get another hint tomorrow and we need to be prepared," Draco said. Blaise stopped complaining but he still looked bored. "Now Luna, you came here to help, what have you figured out so far?"

"Well it's some sort of survival or skills test," Luna began.

"We already know that, wait how'd you figure that out? We got a hint from Victor Krum," Draco replied. He didn't know how this girl had figured out it was a survival test, either she was really smart or all of them were too stupid to see what was right in front of them.

"What else are they going to have you do? Write a group paper out in the middle of the Forbidden Forest?" Luna said in her dreamy voice. She liked how she had caught Draco off guard.

"Wouldn't put it past 'em, those rotten teachers," Blaise muttered.

"Alright Blaise, what is wrong with you! You'd never insult a teacher and you hate parties! You don't mind working like this so what, what happened to you?" Draco demanded. Blaise was silent. Draco thought for a minute about want might be wrong. Then everything came crashing down. Blaise had been acting strangely since breakfast, so had Pansy. Pansy never liked Blaise. She always hated how he never really showed an allegiance to either side and never insulted the teachers the way everyone else did. Pansy had slipped something into Blaise's drink! Whatever Draco saw Pansy put away today was what was making Blaise act so strange.

"Draco?" Hermione said, pulling him back into reality,

"Blaise! Parkinson put something in your drink this morning!" Draco nearly shouted. Pansy had done it again. She'd pissed Draco off more then ever. Why, Draco didn't know, but he planned on finding out.

"Wait, she drugged him?" Hermione's face was suddenly very worried. She looked from Blaise to Draco, then back. "We have to get him to Professor Slughorn!"

"Alright, well let's go."

~*.*~

When Hermione, Luna, and the Slytherins arrived at Professor Slughorn's office he was just getting there. No one else was around, most of the

Slytherins that would even be around the dungeon were probably still sleeping, or in their dormitory.

"Hello kids, what brings you down here?" the professor said as the approached.

"Pansy's gone and drugged Blaise Sir," Draco replied.

"With what?"

"We're not sure Professor," Hermione said. "But it's making him act really strange."

"How so?" Slughorn asked.

"Well there is supposed to be a party tonight professor. In the Slytherin dorm. And you know how Blaise is so laid back. Well he doesn't like parties much and Pansy was acting really strange at breakfast today," Draco explained. Blaise stood in the doorway looking sullen.

"I know what'll fix him up." Professor Slughorn walked over to a large cupboard and pulled out a bottle. "Have him drink some of this."

"Sir, are you going to stop the party? I know the kind of party they intend on throwing is against school rules," Draco said. He really hoped the professor would put a stop to the party.

"You kids have some fun. Just watch out for Snape, I'm not sure he'd be so kind."

Draco sighed and turned to Blaise. He had stalked over to a chair and sat in it. "Hey Blaise, how 'bout a little pre party fun?" Draco held out the bottle. Blaise eyes lit up and he was instantly at Draco's side.

"I didn't think you'd actually be able to have fun Drake," he said snatching the bottle out of Draco's hand.

"I try," Draco muttered sarcastically. "How long until this stuff starts to work?" Draco asked.

"Why are we here? Shouldn't we be working on that test? Why don't I remember coming here? Why don't I remember much of anything?" Blaise said. He had so many questions.

"You were drugged. We are almost positive it was Pansy," Draco told him. Blaise's face went from shock to mild surprise.

"What could she be after?"

They all walked back to the classroom. It was almost lunch time but they had more important things to do.

"Alright, I say instead of using today to work on the project I would like to try and figure out what Pansy is up to," Draco said. _Did I just ask them? Why didn't I just tell them what we are going to do?_

"Sounds like a plan," Blaise agreed. Goyle nodded.

"I'm up for it, how about you Luna," Hermione said. Draco had nearly forgotten Luna was there.

"I'm fine with it," She said dreamily.

"Alright. So far we know that she's really angry at me, yet still being a creepy stalker. She doesn't like Blaise that much so that might be why she chose him," Draco started.

"Maybe she wanted to force you to go to the party?" Luna suggested.

"I'm expected to be there. She might not know what though." The group sat there discussing what to do about Pansy until way after lunch. They'd only concluded a few things though. One, she wanted revenge on Draco, two she was using Blaise to get it and three she was going to do so by any means necessary.

"Hey is Hermione in here?" Ron's voice broke their conversation.

"Yeah, what do you want Weasley?" Draco said. His voice didn't hold its normal malice though. Blaise looked over at Hermione, then at Ron. He noticed Harry standing near the door.

"We found this stuck to the wall next to the common room," Ron said, holding out an envelope. Hermione got up and grabbed it. She sat back down. "Well, you gonna open it?"

"Why would I do that here?" Hermione asked. She didn't need anyone reading her mail, if this even was mail.

"Because it was just kinda stuck next to the Fat Lady's picture," Ron retorted.

"Fine," Hermione opened the letter and read through it. Her jaw dropped. In an elegant scrawl was written a very heart felt love letter addressed to her. Hermione would normally feel flattered to get such a letter but there was only one problem. The letter was signed Blaise Zabini.

"Well, what's it say?" Ron asked impatiently. Hermione look glanced over at Blaise, then handed him the letter. He read it, trying to keep his expression blank. _How did she get this? I didn't put it on the wall. What should I say? I did write it but, but I never dreamed she would end up with it._ Blaise's head was spinning.

"This is my handwriting, but I," Blaise was cut off as Draco ripped the letter from his hand. Draco glanced over at Blaise. He knew his friend had a small crush of Granger but he never thought he's deliver her such a letter and even if he did he wouldn't just stick it to a wall. He had more style then that.

"Blaise couldn't have sent you this, he's been with us all day," Draco pointed out quickly.

"There's something else in the envelope," Hermione said. She pulled out a small card. "You are formally invited to the Slytherin Party tonight as my guest, Blaise Zabini."

"Why in the world would I invite anyone to that party? I don't want to even go to it," Blaise said.

"You don't now, but as far as Pansy knows you can't wait for tonight," Draco pointed out. Things were beginning to make sense. The silence that followed told Draco he needed to explain himself. "You see, if Pansy wants to do something horrible to any one of us she'll most likely pick the easiest target. She has most likely planned this party, sent out this love letter and invited Hermione to said party. If Hermione were to come then she would be humiliated in front of all the Slytherin, who hate her, me, Blaise, and Goyle, along with anyone else who might show up."

"Why would she be humiliated though?" Ron asked. He and Harry were now sitting down along with the rest of them. Draco pretended not to notice Harry's presence.

"Well Weasley, if Blaise did not send the letter to Hermione then he would have no knowledge of this date right?" Ron nodded, "So she would show up to the surprise of everyone there and embarrass herself. Also without anyone to stop them most of the them would hex her," Draco pointed out.

"I should go anyways," Hermione said quickly. Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"No you will not," Harry said immediately.

"Let her make her own decisions Potter," Draco shot back. The almost forgotten malice returned to his voice.

"I will not let her get hurt," Harry shot back.

"We'll protect her," Blaise said.

"How do I know you're not just in on this whole plan and are going to hurt her too?" Harry said. Everyone was standing now. Hermione was holding onto Ron's hand and Luna held Harry's shoulder. Blaise and Draco stood there.

"Why in the world would we want to do that? We've been working with her for days now!" Draco shouted.

"Because you are Draco Malfoy! Because you have hated Hermione and the rest of us since day one. Because you have cause nothing but pain and misery for us for the last seven years of out lives! Why wouldn't you want to hurt her?"

_**a/n:**_ **Hey guys sorry for not writing for a while, things kinda got outta hand with school and what not. So I'm back now and for your patience I'm posting three chapters! Please vote in the poll, I'm getting an idea of what to do now. The next chapter is a lot shorter then this one, so please don't shoot me.**


	8. Party! part 2

_**A/n: **_**Alright, here's part two of this three part shenanigan!**__

"_Because you are Draco Malfoy! Because you have hated Hermione and the rest of us since day one. Because you have cause nothing but pain and misery for us for the last seven years of out lives! Why wouldn't you want to hurt her?"_

"Last time I checked I didn't hate you since day one!" Draco retorted. No one noticed his response because Blaise had spoken up.

"Because I did write that letter," Everyone looked at him in stunned silence. Hermione didn't know what to say, Ron's face turned red, Harry looked suspiciously at Blaise, Luna looked around at everyone else, Goyle looked over at his friend.

"What do you mean you wrote the letter?" Ron said.

"I wrote the letter. You may not have noticed Weasley but you hurt Hermione much more then you think and I won't stand for it! I wrote this the night after Hermione agreed to help us. What I'd like to know is how it ended up with Pansy," Blaise said. He kept his voice level. He didn't want any fights to break out today.

"The bottom line is Hermione's not going," Harry said.

"Harry, I will go. I don't know what's wrong with you lately but it's getting pretty annoying. I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself anyways," Hermione said. She took the letter and left.

"I suppose I'll be going then," Luna said before leaving. Ron and Harry stalked off without saying another word.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Ron asked once they were away from the room.

"Yeah, I just don't like the idea of her going to a party with a bunch of Slytherin," Harry said. He recalled the events that had just unfolded. He had yelled at Draco and he responded, then Blaise confessed to writing the letter. Harry had heard what Draco had said but could believe it. _'I didn't hate you since day one,' my ass. It might not have been day one but ever since I was put in Gryffindor he's hated me._

~*.*~

Draco arrived at dinner to find Pansy sitting in his spot. The Slytherin table was still mainly empty so Draco led Goyle and Blaise to the other end. Pansy looked over at him in shock but she didn't have any time to move because Millicent had come to talk to her. Draco watched as Luna, Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall with a many other students. Hermione entered a bit later but was there none the less.

"Students, it is about time you are given another clue, but before I continue there are some arrangements that need to be made. There are a few students who have not entered their groups. Five to be exact. They will be put together as a group by default. Pansy Parkinson, Theodor Nott, Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter please see me after dinner. Your clue today is Herbology," Professor McGonagall said.

Ron and Harry gaped at her. They would have to be in a group with two Slytherins, one of which they didn't want to have anything to do with. Pansy hated Hermione and they were friends with her, so Pansy would hate them too.

"I feel kinda bad for Nott," Blaise said to Draco, "I mean he's never liked Pansy and now he's in a group with Potter, Weasley and Longbottom."

"Yeah but it's sorta his fault for not finding a group," Draco said.

"True but he doesn't have any friends to begin with." When Draco didn't respond Blaise continued to talk. "So what are we gonna do for the party tonight? I'm going to bring Hermione but who are you going with? The Prince of Slytherin can't show up without a date."

"I'm not the Prince of Slytherin anymore. People are just scared of me."

"But they look up to you too. You should find someone. You can't tell me no one's caught your eye," Blaise said.

"Actually someone has," Draco said. Dinner was over and Blaise watched as Draco sulked away. He didn't bother to follow him. Draco always needed to be alone at some point during the day.

~*.*~

Draco's feet lead him to the out of order girls' room where he almost always went when he needed to think, or talk to someone. He looked around to make sure no one saw him and entered. The room was quiet, which wasn't unusual seeing as how Myrtle didn't care to make trouble without reason.

"Myrtle, you in here?" Draco called. He had first tried to find her in the Prefects bathroom, but she wasn't around.

"Why of course I'm in here Draco, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I know you're in the Prefects bathroom sometimes," Draco muttered, he was hopping to talk to her in a more private place.

"So what's on your mind today? I hear there's a party down in the Slytherin dorms. Come to ask me for advice?"

"Kind of. I've been noticing thins girl," Draco tried to sound as dignified as possible, "I'd I'm not sure if I like her or not, but I'd like to give her a chance."

"How is the relationship between the two of you?" Myrtle asked, as if it were vital information.

"Well, we have a mutual friend and she knows who I am."

"I believe you should ask her to this party tonight, that way you can tell if you like her or not."

"Alright thanks," Draco said and turned to leave.

"Who is this girl by the way?"

"Luna Lovegood," Draco muttered. As he left, Draco thought he heard a triumphant yes from the bathroom, but he was sire he was just hearing things.

Draco walked the halls of the school looking for Luna. They always seemed to run into each other when he least expected it, and now, when he was looking for her, she was nowhere to be found. He had no idea where to find her. This day had been so eventful and now Draco had lost track of almost everything.

"Hey! Draco, it's almost party time!" Blaise called. Draco turned to see Blaise behind him.

"I've got to get my date first," Draco said calmly.

"You've got a date?" Blaise asked. Draco hadn't said anything about a date before.

"Well, I'm going to go get one right now."

"Who?" Blaise asked.

"Luna Lovegood," Draco said and walked off. Blaise stood there for a second, dumbstruck.

"He would have to one up me," Blaise muttered before leaving to go find Hermione.

Draco walked down an abandoned hall. There was no way he was going to run into Luna by chance. "Why am I even doing this?" Draco muttered to himself. _Because you like her._ Great now he was answering his own questions.

"Hello Draco," Luna said. Draco jumped at the sound of Luna's voice.

"You scared me there, I thought I was alone," Draco said. He could feel his face getting red.

"Oh well, you have that party tonight don't you? I'll leave you to your thoughts."

"Wait, Luna I wanted to ask you something, um," _Come on Draco, you've asked out plenty of girls before! Why is this so hard? _"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the party with me tonight," Draco said. He was blushing and he hated it. He never had a problem asking girls out before.

"I'd love to," Luna said dreamily. Her airy mask concealed the overwhelming joy she felt at that moment. Draco Malfoy had just asked her to a party! "But what shall I wear?" Luna asked. She expected the party to be very formal and she really didn't have much 'formal' clothing.

"You can go in what you have on now if you like," Draco said, smiling. She was wearing a blue skirt with a matching blouse and a yellow shall. Her radish earrings and mismatched socks seemed to make the whole outfit complete.

Draco looked into Luna's beautiful blue eyes, he could get lost in them. There was something about her that made him go soft inside. Like the water eroding a stone. She was growing on him already and he felt a genuine smile creep onto his face, something that hadn't happened in a long time.

"Shall we go then?" Luna asked. Draco took her arm and they made their way to the party.

**Sorry for this being so short! The next part is longer (I promise!)**


	9. Party! part 3

**Part 3:**

Blaise and Hermione entered the party not long after it started. The 'casual' label of the party had not stopped anyone from dressing up. The girls wore dresses, some of them much too short, and the guys wore nice shirts and pants. Many of the dresses were green, black, or silver. There were other colors too but not as many. Hermione wore a modestly cut red dress that contrasted all of the green and black dresses around her. Blaise held her close shooting glares at anyone who dared so much as giver Hermione a funny look.

Hermione clung around Blaise's waist. This might not have been the best idea. She was nervous, and she couldn't help but notice the many death glares she was getting. The pair sat down on an open couch and waited.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione whispered. The question was buzzing around the room. The loud music didn't stop people from wondering where the most infamous Slytherin at the school was. It wasn't like a Malfoy to miss a party either.

"Getting his date," Blaise replied. He smiled. He was with the best girl in the world, Draco was about to surprise everyone, things were looking up. The volume of the music around them dropped incredibly, but no one else seemed to notice. Hermione looked around, someone had cast a spell.

"Don't worry you'll get you're music back soon enough," A voice said. A thin looking Slytherin boy was before them. He was obviously not dressed for the party and looked as if he wanted to be no where near the music.

"What do you want Nott?" Blaise asked.

"To talk to Hermione, if that's alright."

"It's fine with me," Hermione said.

"Alright, you should well know that I got grouped with your friends for this test. I would like to know what I should expect. I don't want to be hexed to pieces for being the son of a death eater yet having no part of the war. Also can we make this quick? I hate groups." Theodor rambled a bit.

"Well Harry won't do anything to you if you don't provoke him and Ron should behave. Why do you want to know?" Hermione replied.

"I'm going to have to work with them to pass this test; I need to know what I'll be facing."

"Pansy's in you're group too."

"Don't remind me," Theodor sighed, "Luckily she wants to pass more then she wants revenge, which is kind of odd but at least she'll help." Theodor looked around, he had nothing more to say with a flick of his wand the loud music once again filled Hermione and Blaise's ears. "Thanks, see you around," Theodor muttered.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"Nott likes to be prepared. What he said is true though, he doesn't like groups. Never had any friends because of it. Also he doesn't like Pansy at all, he wants to make this year as painless as possible," Blaise explained. Not long after Draco appeared.

Draco entered the party, holding hands with Luna. Everyone went quiet. No one spoke, the only noise came from the blaring music. Draco stood in the doorway looking for Blaise. He looked at all of the people. He remembered his first party in the Slytherin dorm. His first year, formal dress only. The party had been approved by the staff and everything. Now they partied in 'secret' even though they all knew that the staff knew what was going on. Draco sighed, nothing like the good old days.

"Hey, Draco! Over here!" Blaise called, beckoning him to the couch they were on. Draco pulled Luna through the crowd, all of whom where still dead silent. "Nothing to see here!" Blaise called out. Most people turned away and went back to what they were doing, some still stood there, gawking.

"Hey Blaise, Hermione," Draco said. Luna smiled at them, she was rather happy to be here.

"So is Luna your date?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Draco and Luna answered together.

"So what now?" Blaise asked. He was back to his old self and didn't really want to party. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and Draco held Luna's hand.

"Let's dance," Luna said at once. She pulled Draco out onto the dance floor and the two of them began whirling around. Others moved away fro them and they had plenty of room to dance.

"Would you care for a dance?" Blaise asked in a very gentle-man like way. Hermione and Blaise joined Draco and Luna on the floor. They spent hours enjoying themselves. Luna and Draco spun around in a continuous waltz while Blaise and Hermione kept to themselves.

Draco couldn't help but smile. He was having the most fun he'd had in years. Nothing seemed to matter except the fact that Luna was in his arms and dancing with him. His state of pure bliss continued throughout the night that didn't seem to end. He didn't notice any of the looks people were sending him and even if he had, he wouldn't have cared.

Luna was happy. She had never felt accepted before but it had never much matter. Now, one of the most well known boys in the whole school had asked her to a party. She knew this night would have to end soon though. She tried not to think about what would happen after this night was over. Would Draco even talk to her again? Luna wasn't sure but she tried to keep positive. Right now she was in Draco Malfoy's arms and he had chosen her to be his date for tonight, above all the other girls in the school.

Blaise looked into Hermione's eyes. He lost himself in them. He was here, with the most wonderful girl in the school. She went against her friends' whishes and was now here with him. He was sure he was the happiest man alive. Now the two of them were near the back of the room, just staring at each other.

Hermione looked into Blaise's eyes. She wondered is this was how things were supposed to be. Ron hadn't done much more than hold her hand and kiss her occasionally. They had never had many moments to themselves. Blaise was so kind and protective of her. She was in a room full of Slytherins, many of which hated her, and she felt perfectly safe.

Everything seemed perfect for most everyone at the party but one girl was very unhappy. Pansy watched as Draco spun around the dace floor with Luna Lovegood! She felt jealousy and rage fill her. This would not be the last time she tried to ruin Draco Malfoy. By the end of this year he, and his new found friends, would be laughing stock of the entire school.

~*.*~

"It's getting late," Draco muttered as he and Luna finally stopped their dancing. He watched as Luna sank into the couch. She was tired.

"That it is," Luna muttered. She didn't want this night to end. Draco smiled at her, she really was beautiful.

"Shall I walk you back to your dorm?" Draco asked. Luna nodded and the two of them left the party.

"So what exactly does this mean?" Luna asked. She wanted to know what was happening.

"What does what mean?" Draco asked. He almost knew what Luna meant. She was probably wondering why in the world he would ask her to a party, let alone talk to her.

"Why did you pick me?" She asked dreamily.

"Because you, Luna Lovegood, are one of the most interesting people in the world and I think I might be in love with you." Luna was caught off guard by his answer. She hadn't expected Draco to say anything like that; she almost didn't know how to reply.

"Well I think I might love you too Draco," she said. Luna quickly kissed him on the cheek and went into her dorm.

Pansy had followed to couple all the way from the Slytherin common room. She didn't know what to say. Her Draco had just confessed his love to another girl! There was no way Lovegood was getting away with this!

"Draco Malfoy! Come here and explain yourself!" Pansy yelled at a stunned Draco. Draco came back to reality to find Pansy yelling at him. He really didn't want to deal with her right now.

"What have I got to explain?" Draco sneered. He had almost given up his snide comments and cruel remarks. Pansy was the exception.

"What are you doing with that loony girl?" Pansy demanded.

"What am I doing with her? Well seeing as how you were obviously following me, you know what I'm doing with her! Apparently you can't take a hint Pansy, I don't like you! I do not enjoy being near you! Will you please leave me alone!" Draco stormed off. He knew he'd have to face Pansy again. She wasn't one to let thing go.

~*.*~

"Draco's been gone a while," Blaise murmured. Hermione was cuddling with Blaise on a couch. Almost everyone had gone, the music was off. "You need to get back. I don't want to worry Harry or Ron."

"Fine," Hermione sighed. She wished she could stay in Blaise's arms forever. They were so warm. Hermione and Blaise headed to the Gryffindor tower where they past Pansy. She glared at them but said nothing.

"See you later Hermione," Blaise said as they reached the portrait.

"Bye," Blaise leaned in and kissed Hermione's forehead before walking off. Hermione walked into the common room to find Harry and Ron waiting for her.

"Took you long enough to get back," Ron mumbled. It was nearly eleven-thirty when Hermione got back.

"Anyone give you any trouble?" Harry asked.

"Surprisingly no. No one said anything to us the whole night. We got a lot of glares but no one did anything. I think it's because of what Draco did though."

"What did that little ferret do?" Ron asked.

"He asked Luna to be his date," Hermione stated in a matter-of-fact way. Ron stared at her, dumbfounded. Harry on the other hand spoke.

"What's he trying to do? Get us all on the Slytherin most wanted list?"

"Actually him and Luna danced the whole night. He really seemed to be enjoying himself." Hermione replied. She had no idea why Draco had asked Luna in the first place but she knew the Draco she saw at the party was the happiest one she'd ever saw.

"Really? I wonder why he asked her," Harry mumble, almost to himself. Hermione told the boys what had happened that night all they way up until when she got back. She left out the fact that Blaise had kissed her of course. That would have driven Ron insane. Soon enough the three of them decided it was time to go to sleep. They all had Things to do in the morning. Harry had received a note from Theodor Nott requesting that they all meet up Sunday at ten to go over some plans for the test.

~*.*~

Blaise headed back towards the dungeons. It seemed as if his night could not get any better. He had spent it with the girl of his dreams and his best friend finally looked happy for once in his life! The walk from the Gryffindor Tower to the dungeons wasn't too long but Blaise still ran the risk of getting caught out of bed past curfew. He really hoped Filch wasn't around tonight. Blaise turned a corner to find Filch, along with Pansy in the corridor.

"It looks like another student's outta bed tonight," Filch said as he caught sight of Blaise. "The two of ya come with me and we'll see what Snape has to say 'bout this." Pansy and Blaise followed Filch to his office and they were soon joined by Professor Snape.

"And why are you two out of bed?" Snape drawled. Snape had reprised his job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, breaking the curse on the job.

"Draco was out of bed too sir!" Pansy cried. By now she would do anything to get Draco in trouble.

"You have no real proof of that Miss Parkinson, you also have yet to answer my question. Why were you out of bed?"

"I was following Draco sir," Pansy said.

"Alright, what about you Mr. Zabini?"

"I was talking with Hermione," Blaise answered as truthfully as he could.

"And what you had to tell her couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"No sir."

"Alright, both of you will be serving detention with me. Eight o'clock, Friday night, my office." Blaise and Pansy quickly left and headed back to the dungeons. Blaise swore he saw Pansy smiling as they walked down the corridor.

~*.*~

"You got caught?" Draco laughed after Blaise retold what had just happened. Blaise looked at Draco, something had changed in him. Before he would have mocked him but never laughed at him. "You're telling me that after seven years of sneaking around you finally gotten caught! That's great!" Draco was in a very good mood. He knew it had to do with tonight but he didn't understand why he was so happy.

"Draco are you alright? People are going to start to wonder why you're so happy," Blaise said.

"Why are you so happy?" They heard Theodore ask from his bed.

"Since when do you talk?" Draco shot back.

"Thanks for ignoring my question." Theodore looked up from his sketchbook to see Draco sitting on his bed looking like he'd just won the lottery, not that he needed the money.

"Draco's probably got a girlfriend!" Blaise piped up.

"Probably?" Theodore asked.

"Well I asked her to the party tonight and she went with me. Now answer my question." Draco said.

"Simple. You two know Hermione and I have to be on a team with her two closest friends. Might as well get to know people before I leave school too," Theodore said before going back to his drawings. Theodore had never been one for groups, or people in general. He despised his father and took up art at a young age. He'd never been good with people so he kept to himself and stayed away from his Slytherin companions.

"So Blaise what are you going to do about Hermione? Has she said anything to you?" Draco asked, letting Theodore go back into his own little world.

"You mean like are we going out? No, but she seem to enjoy herself the evening."

**a/n: Alright so I didn't get this done as soon as I would have liked to but at least I got it done by thanksgiving! I'm probably going to do some sort of time skip so we get to the test soon. I'd really like your input so if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me! r&r ^ - ^ **


End file.
